


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst/Hurt, Betrayal, Established Relationship, F/F, RWBY Uncommon Ships, V3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Pyrrha confronts Cinder on top of Beacon Tower.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Do You Believe in Destiny?

Cinder felt sure that each of her attacks had hurt her just as much as they'd hurt Pyrrha. 

She stepped over to where Pyrrha lay, the redhead's Aura crackling around her. Cinder stepped over Pyrrha, chest hurting, and not from Pyrrha's attacks. 

"I'm sorry," she found herself saying, quietly. 

Pyrrha said nothing. 

"I needed to do this," Cinder continued, just as quietly. "I...I still love you, Pyrrha. Nothing will ever change that." She didn't want to kill Pyrrha. The first date had been just a way to pass a slow night, the second one was where Cinder had begun to realize her feelings. 

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked. 

Cinder stopped. Destiny. Her life had been scripted for her, by the cruel gods that toyed with the cosmos. "Yes," she answered. She felt the intense desire to find some way to avoid killing Pyrrha. "You could join us," she found herself saying. She extended a hand. "I don't want to kill you, Pyrrha. You...you have a way out." She smiled, painfully aware of the tears crawling down her cheeks. 

Pyrrha shook her head. "I'm no villain, Cinder. No criminal. As much...as I like you...I won't become one. But you can still change now. You can be a good person. Whoever hired you, whoever you work for..." Of course Pyrrha had figured out Cinder wasn't in charge. "...we can stop them."

"Do you really think they'd accept me?" Cinder asked. "After everything I've done?"

Pyrrha thought it over. "They'd accept my decision. I've seen the _real_ you, Cinder. The one you keep under your mask. You don't want to do this. I trust that you can be a better person, and I know they'd trust me on that matter. Ruby...Ruby would, and probably will, still hate you. But I know you can change. _Be a good person._ "

Cinder couldn't. She shook her head, pain welling up inside her. Not just from her numerous bruises. "I _can't,_ Pyrrha. I can't change now, after I've come so far..."

Destiny had scripted her entire life. Now, she was forced to kill the woman she loved. A glass bow appeared in her hand, and, shaking, she aimed for Pyrrha. 

Pyrrha still looked at her. She didn't raise her voice, didn't shout or scream. In some ways that made it harder. But Cinder knew she wouldn't be able to kill Pyrrha if Pyrrha were screaming for her life. 

Pyrrha knew it, too, and accepted Cinder's decision. "I can't change now," Cinder repeated. More to herself than to Pyrrha. 

Pyrrha didn't turn away. 

Cinder could barely see through her tears. She pulled the string, and fired an arrow. Pyrrha gasped in pain, and Cinder reached over and touched Pyrrha's forehead. "Goodbye." A flash of heat, Pyrrha's skin flashed red, and Cinder watched her love burn away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I would like to say that I've never shipped this, and it wasn't even remotely canon, but I suddenly had the idea for this fic when I started the collection. If you think of an uncommon RWBY ship that you'd like me to write, post a comment and I'll see about writing one.


End file.
